


One of Those Mornings

by notjustmom



Series: IronStrange Bingo [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, M/M, post snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: IronStrange Bingo Prompt: Body Swap





	One of Those Mornings

"Seriously...?" Tony groans to himself as he realizes once again he is no longer in his own body, but in Stephen's. It doesn't happen all that often, but ever since he had returned from Titan, and Stephen had rematerialized from wherever, or whenever he had been, even now, months later, he still isn't quite sure that whatever happened on Titan wasn't a dream - well, nightmare, or that where he is now isn't something he is hallucinating; every once in a while, he will find himself looking out at the world through Stephen's eyes instead of his own.

The first time it happened, it was, well, to be honest, brilliant in its way. He had been working in his workshop, tinkering on something, he can't even recall what it was now, to distract him from thinking about everything, and Stephen was there quietly behind him, then he spun the chair around so Tony was facing him. Without a word, he kissed him carefully, sweetly and Tony was lost to the magic of the sorcerer's lips. A single word was spoken and suddenly he found himself looking into eyes that were his, but not his - he knew - somehow that it was Stephen behind the brown eyes that he knew so well, and he was about to ask a question when he could hear Stephen's thoughts in his head.

"Let go, love. I had wanted - wanted to give you a way - I wanted you to see how beautiful you are, how I see you, feel about you. Don't worry, it's nothing permanent, it's just our astral forms that have switched places."

"Stephen." He breathed out a gasp as he felt the pain in his hands and the ancient aches from each and every battle Stephen had faced, then saw in his own eyes what Stephen must be feeling in turn. "I'm -" He took a deep breath and focused on the love he saw in his own eyes, and understood the gift Stephen was giving him, and the pain eased as he tenderly kissed the man in his arms. That first time it had only lasted as long as that single kiss, when he took another breath he was back in his own body and Stephen was beside him in their bed, fast asleep. He hadn't questioned it, just accepted that loving a sorcerer was going to take some adjustments on his part.

 

This time, he only feels Stephen's love for him. Over the last few weeks, he has gradually learned to breathe through being in Stephen's form and it is only a slight twinge he feels in his, their hands, and it eases as he closes his eyes and feels Stephen, and his own arms wrap around him. He doesn't need to speak, but he does, as he loves the sound of Stephen's voice, and he is usually a man of few words, unless Tony is the one in charge of using his words.

"Morning, Sunshine," he whispers as he blinks into his own smiling dark eyes. "Bad dream?"

"Hmm... just needed -" He shivers as he can feel Stephen, and yet not Stephen tremble around him and he lays his fingers lightly over his chest and feels his heartbeat slow back to normal.

"Yeah, it's fine, just a little warning, next time? Not that I don't mind the few extra inches of height and..."

Stephen snorts against his shoulder, then draws back slightly. "I needed to be sure you were okay, I was back on Titan and... I must have spoken the spell in my sleep. My apologies, I can reverse it, if you wish."

Tony shakes his head and kisses Stephen's forehead lightly. "No, I don't mind being you for a little while longer, go back to sleep, Sunshine."

Stephen's light shines through his eyes as he blinks at him, then lays his steady hand over Tony's sharp cheekbone, and whispers, "love you, Stark."

"Yeah, love you, Sunshine. So, I'm just gonna talk to myself, in your lovely voice since I have control of it, for the time being... which story do you hate least?"

"You can't be serio - " Stephen rolls his eyes as he knows Tony can talk for hours given the opportunity. "The day we met. Tell me about the day we met, Stark..." He closes his eyes and settles against Tony's chest, and drifts off to sleep, as Tony begins to tell him about the day that changed their lives and the history of humanity, even the universe itself for the better.


End file.
